Allie McColl
Allie McColl Allie's full name is Allie Ann McColl. She was born in London on July 6th to Florence McColl. Because of her past she refuses to be called a McColl and prefers to be referred to as Lady White as she sees herself to be a white rose. Seemingly innocent until she digs into you with her thorns. Appearance Allie has snow white hair reaching the small of her back kept in a long, straight fashion. Her eyes are a melon green. She is rather tall for a woman, reaching a height of 5'7" without her boots, towering over many women, including the Phantomhive's maid Mey-Rin. She is rarely seen smiling and when she does feel happy, the closest she gets to a smile is a malicious smirk. Personality Allie McColl (Lady White) was very shy and fragile in her youth. Now Lady White is generally overbearing, if not blunt towards those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Lady White is known as the cruelest of all the female thieves. However, she is not entirely above showing kindness towards those that have gained her trust. History She was Florence McColl's only child. Before she was born her father died on one of his company's loading piers, so she lived with her mother in the manor; rarely going out as her mother grieved for the loss of her husband. But at one of the McColl's annual charity balls, she fell in love with another man and they later married. But the man's only concern towards Florence was her money. So one night, while Allie was away with her aunt Opal, the man murdered her mother, taking the family fortune and dissappearing away into the night. When Allie returned to the manor with her aunt, they discovered her mother's dead body. Months after, her aunt Opal died in an accident while riding in a horse carriage. Believing the accidents were caused by her bad luck, Allie ran away to protect the rest of her relatives from harm. However, that was hardly the case. The McColls discovered that there was a rival company trying to destroy their buisness, leading to attacks on the family members. But it was far too late. Allie had already ran away, finding herself being welcomed into a travelling circus. The circus cared for her like she was one of their own children, and she grew notorious among the nomad community and the whole of England as a very beautiful and cunning thief. Her circus acts were magic to those who didn't know that she was a Bakeneko. She was known by her alias White Rose, as her hair was white as snow and she seemed so innocent until you were pricked by her thorns. She then went by the title of Lady White, as she despised of her true last name. After she had grown, she left her circus family and settled down in an abandoned warehouse in England, hiding with her treasures, and living comfortably with her riches and her family of stray cats. Quotes﻿ *﻿(To the viewiers of this page) "Terribly sorry, no quotes because I have yet to write a fanfiction. Trivia *Unlike a cat, Lady White enjoys water, and the smell of citrus, but she dislikes mice. *Much like her feline counterpart, Lady White enjoys seafood and dairy products. *Her love for treasure and her appearance is a reference to the Maneki-neko, otherwise known as a fortune cat